The background description includes information that can be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
There are several instances in which it is useful to track a targeted object. For example, in hunting with an arrow, a harpoon, a spear, or crossbow bolt, a targeted animal that is only wounded might well escape into a wooded, rocky, subterranean, or otherwise difficult terrain, or dive deep into a lake or ocean where it might be difficult or impossible to find. Tracking the target can allow the target, whether dead or alive to be secured in a timely fashion.
Except where the context indicates otherwise, the term “animal” should be interpreted herein as including a human being, and the term “target” should be interpreted to include both human and non-human targets. In the case of a military or police operation, it can very useful to track a targeted individual, to confirm death, or perhaps to lead personnel to a hideout. There are also numerous instances in which it would be useful to target an automobile, truck or other vehicle, and perhaps track that vehicle back to an enemy base.